


Blood's Thicker Than Vile

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, I only just got to the part where you battle Gladion, So team aether and guzma may be out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A certain family have cut ties long ago, the only thing grouping them together is blood. Team Aether and Team Skull don't mention the tension, because Lusamine and Gladion are hell when angry.But when Lillie's family finds out she's going on her first date, the overprotective family urges reform. Though nobody wants to admit it.





	

There were few things that were certain in the world, and even Arceus himself wouldn't be able to change how much three blondes couldn't stand each other. They never wanted to even look at each other again after miserable years of being a family. Lusamine stayed on her island, Gladion traveled with Team Skull even though it wasn't ideal, and Lillie was accompanying two trainers challenging the islands. It was an imperfect status quo they had all come to accept.

 

"Hey boss?" Lusamine was outside of the base petting a rockruff. "Yes?" She turned around to see the Aether Organization's chief and assistant chief. "Oh Faba and Wicke, you know you don't have to use silly titles. Now what's the problem?" The two nervously glanced at each other.

 

"You know that rule where if anyone mentions your offspring, they're usually drowned in the sea?" Their president tensed. "Hehe yes that's right." The pokemon near her was whining from how painful Lusamine's grip had become. "So what does this have to do with now?"

 

Wicke fidgeted as Faba cleared his throat. "Y-your daughter seems to be going on a date with a fairly popular trainer at the moment-" He stopped when Lusamine stood up and clamped a hand on his throat. "Really now? Well this doesn't concern me at all. **Leave.** " The second she let go they both scurried back inside the base. Lusamine kicked the dog pokemon and it ran away.

 

"Yo yo yo Glad what's up?" The boy glared at Team Skull's leader. "Guzma please leave, I'm grooming Null," "See told you! You're getting more like your mom everyday!" The boy hissed. "You know jack about that bitch, don't compare me to her." The other man shook his head and laughed. "Woah never said it was an insult, so chill. You're a very carring guy, I heard it runs in the family. However one of them's the reason I'm here." Guzma grinned while Gladion returned Type:Null to it's pokeball.

 

"So? Might as well tell me-" "Your sister's dating that chick who beat you!" Guzma laughed in a playful yet taunting manner. For once Gladion didn't move, his breathing stopped and he didn't even do anything overdramatic with his hands. "H-huh? C'mon Glad it's not that bad." When the boy finally spoke, all he managed to choke out was "Please leave." The evil leader was hesitant but gave Gladion time to be alone.

 

Lillie wanted to say she was having a great time on her date with Moon, but she didn't expect the girl to pick her up on a tauros. So the first three minutes of their romantic evening, Lillie clung to her girlfriend as the pokemon underneath dashed through the route to the city. And while Moon laughed, Lillie felt nauseous and claustrophobic from the nonexistent area apart from the two.

 

They rested at the beach for a moment, watching as the crystal waves captured a beautiful reddening sky. Nebby ended up escaping from the small fabric prison slung on Lillie's shoulders and spectating the date with Moon's Brionne. They made small talk , until a couple rustling noises were heard, and the pokemon seperated to find sources.

 

"Damn trainer stealing my damn sister, god fucking damn it-" Gladion froze in his hiding place from behind a car at the sight and his already natural pale skin some how turned whiter. "Fuck."

 

A brionne met his gaze, low steady snarls erupting from it. "Good girl, I'm not here to be a dick for once, uh please don't kill me." The sea lion pokemon narrowed it's eyes and stood it's ground, barking loudly.

 

"Ugh what are they doing?" Lusamine was on a far away patch of land, it had a decent blurry view of the beach, which was honestly useless. "Pew pew!" The woman turned and saw a very familiar cosmog.

 

"Um I'm not here to take you back, I'm here for someone else so uh. Please don't screw me up." Nebby kept making sounds that almost resembled giggles. Lusamine wondered if it could hold grudges. That thought was followed by more "Pew" sounds, and then a bright light.

 

A loud crash startled the two lovebirds, with Lillie squeaking and hugging her girlfriend in fear. "Lillie it's probably a pikachu, don't worry. I could check-" "Nebby! He isn't in my bag, wh-what if he-he's in t-trouble!?" The blonde stuttered out. Moon gave a comforting nuzzle. "I can check if you want." She shook her head. "It-It's not that far a-away, I can handle it."

 

She walked a couple steps before seeing her brother being mauled by Moon's brionne and Nebby screeching out and circling around her mother. " _What the hell are you two doing here?_ " Brionne and Nebby left their targets and went to Lillie. Her family froze.

 

They glanced at each other and then at her, trying to find words but failing. Lillie's mother spoke first. "Dear news spread about your date and I guess we got overworried." "Out of all the times in my life to be worried, now? Why the heck do you guys bother?" Gladion stood up and brushed off dirt. "Sis, we all know we're an awful family. We really are. But-" He paused, using a hand to prop his elbow as his arms moved to help his emo personality express.

 

"I want what's best for you. Her, no she's a bitch, but I truly care." "Hey!" Lusamine growled. "I care too. You're my children, of course I want what's best for you. Although I thought Gladion would be the sappy gay one, but nope he's just a-" "Mother we get it, you're a bitch, moving on. Lillie what we're saying is. Did we stalk your date? Yes, but it's because we truly want you to be happy."

 

Lillie had a straight face the entire time, her cosmog in her arms. "Guys I want to forgive you but I don't think I can. This, this family doesn't work. We know this, we just need to stop." The other two almost protested in unison. "Please-"

 

A set a familiar footsteps approached slowly and Lillie smiled, a tad bit fakely. "M-maybe if you guys do one thing for me I could try to forgive you." The other two nodded rapidly and Lillie hugged them.

 

When the quiet girl saw Moon out of the corner of her eye she pretended to struggle. She broke free of the hug and hurried to Moon's side. "I-it's T-team Skull and A-aether! Th-they tried c-capturing Nebby! A-and attacked me and-" Moon hugged her close and glared at the enemies. "Brionne, attack!"

 

Lusamine walked into work the next days with bites marks and bruises. "Boss where did you get those?" She shook her head at her second in command's question. "The things I do to prove I'm a good mother." When she got out of earshot Faba whispered to his assistant. "The things one will do to live a lie."

 

Gladion had scrapes and noticeable marks where skin was still healing. Guzma of course questioned him. "None of your beeswax you dick!" The man shook his head. "Let me guess, you're an overprotective brother."

 

Two phones on different islands vibrated simultaneously.

 

**_Lillie sent you a message:_ **

_Guys my date was amazing! I'm not single! :3_

 

And despite the differences and the distance, at the same moment a mother and son smiled.

 

Because even though their family was messed up and scars littered the family relationships, they were close to becoming a loving family again.


End file.
